Slide closures of this type are used, for example, for the continuous casting of steel in order during the casting process to steer the molten flow flowing out of the vessel and, if necessary, to interrupt it. Here it is known that the vessel must periodically be moved to and fro between the casting platform and the plant supplying the molten mass. In order to accelerate the operational procedures linear drives are provided in both stations. Here the latter are respectively pushed into the mounting element of the sliding closure where their drive rod is then coupled to the push rod of the slider unit. In European patent specification EP 0 875 320 a coupling provided for this purpose is described which facilitates the fitting and removal of the linear drive and simplifies the coupling processes.
However, with the known sliding closures of this type there is a risk that during operation, due to the rough method of operation or incorrect handling, the linear drive comes away from its mounting element and so causes severe disruption to the casting operation.
A similar thing can occur with the periodic transport of the vessel between the different stations of the plant. That is to say, there is then a risk that the sliding closure opens unintentionally if it is handled incorrectly during transport. In both cases the consequences are serious, both from a commercial point of view and with regard to the safety of the people employed here.